AOA
AOA *'Nombre:' AOA **'¿Por qué AOA?:' Acrónimo de Ace Of Angels. *'Número de miembros:' 8 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Género:' Pop-Rock / Pop / Dance * Color: No oficial *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Elvis *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 09 de Agosto de 2012' ' **'Japon:' 01 de Octubre de 2014 *'Agencias: FNC Entertainment (Misma que FT Island, CNBLUE, Juniel, y N.Flying.) **'''Japon: Universal Music Japan **'China:' Warner Music Taiwan Carrera 'Pre Debut' FNC Entertainment, casa de talentosos artistas como FT Island, CNBLUE, y Juniel, abrió la página web de su primer grupo de chicas, AOA, el 13 de julio de 2012. La primera imagen que se desveló del grupo, mostraba la primera página del libro con el título, “Angel’s History" (Historia de Ángeles), y además revelaba el significado de AOA: Ace of Angels; ''FNC Entertainment reveló, diariamente, la imagen de cada integrante y su especialidad,'' hasta el 29 de julio de 2012. 'Debut ' AOA debutó el 9 de agosto de 2012 en el M! Countdown de la Mnet interpretando "Elvis". El MV de su canción debut, "Elvis", fue lanzado el día 30 de julio de 2012. Asimismo, su single album debut "Angels' Story", también fue lanzado el mismo día. Luego de dos meses de su debut; FNC reveló que el grupo estaría haciendo una reaparición con un segundo single álbum titulado "'Wana Be" el 10 de octubre de 2012, la portada del álbum fue lanzada junto con el anuncio, que representa a las 8 miembros como diferentes personajes de ficción. También se confirmó que la sub unidad AOA Black (conformada por 5 miembros) saldría al escenario para realizar una nueva versión de la canción principal: "Get Out". '2013' El 11 de Julio de 2013, se anunció que la sub unidad AOA Black, estaría haciendo su debut con el lanzamiento del tercer single álbum del grupo titulado "Moya'". E'l video fue lanzado el mismo día, entrando por primera vez a los Charts de música en línea. El 29 de septiembre del 2013, FNC ha subido un teaser misterioso en su cuenta de YouTube, dando a entender el regreso de un artista, y se confirmó que era AOA. El 1 de octubre, FNC lanzó fotos teaser de regreso de las chicas con un nuevo single álbum, con el título de "Red Motion", promocionando bajo la canción "'''Confused", siendo liberado (el álbum) el 13 de octubre. '''2014 El 16 de enero del 2014 , AOA volvió con otro concepto sexy y lanzó su quinto Single Album, junto con el vídeo musical de su cancion principal; "Miniskirt" producido por Brave Brothers, Elephant Kingdom y Galactika. La canción alcanzó el número #1 en los Charts de música en línea, como Bugs, Soribada y Monkey3, en el día de su lanzamiento. El 9 de febrero , AOA celebró su primera victoria en SBS Inkigayo con su canción "Miniskirt", compitiendo con grupos como Girl's Day y SPICA. Como resultado, AOA está recibiendo llamadas de amor desde China, Japón, y más paises. Se convirtieron oficialmente en artistas en China, con el lanzamiento de "Miniskirt" en enero de este año, y logro ocupar el número 1 en la lista de música KUWO Chino. "Miniskirt" se mantuvo entre los Top 10 singles del Hanteo Chart y Gaon Chart durante 2 meses, luego del lanzamiento del álbum. Siendo un éxito la cancion "Miniskrit", el CEO de FNC anunció que el grupo regresaria muy pronto, no queriendo que el reconocimiento que AOA estaba recibiendo se desvaneciera tan rapido, y así más tarde se anuncio que las chicas regresarian con su primer mini-álbum titulado "Short Hair" teniendo como fecha de lanzamiento el 19 de junio. Esta noticia fue visto hasta en la página principal de Tencent, el portal de Internet más grande de China. "Short Hair" tambien se ha posicionado entre los primeros lugares en los chart de musica en linea, y tambien entrando y manteniendose en los TOP 10 de los show musicales. Su canción, "Short Hair" también ganó mucho interés en Japón y rankeó tercero en el Tower Records World Chart. Y fue la canción más amada según M Countdown durante todo el mes de Julio. AOA, también llegó a la cima de la lista de Gaon durante sus promociones de "Short Hair", y ubicaron su nombre en el K-Pop MV TOP 8 de US Billboard. La coreografía específica de "Short Hair" hasta se les ha dado a sus propios nombres, como "Cat Dance", "baile de pelo corto" y "la danza del juego". Regreso con "Like at Cat" El 11 de Noviembre regresan con su segundo Mini-album; titulado "Like at Cat". Ganando su primer trofeo en "Show Champion" una semana después del comeback. AOA estubo nominada para el primer lugar, durante una semana completa en los programas de música en vivo (Show Champion, M! Countdown, Music Core, Music Bank, e Inkigayo) y han estado posicionadas en el TOP 10 de los charts de musica online. 'Debut en Japon' El dia 31 de julio, AOA anuncia, a traves de su facebook oficial su debut en Japon, el 1 de octubre de 2014 con su 1st single digital japones "Miniskirt", bajo el sello de "Universal Music". Debut en Taiwan Se revelo que AOA no solo debutara en Japon, sino tambien en Taiwan, donde realizaran un album especial titulado "Best Of" con sus mejores exitos, como lo son "Miniskirt", "Short Hair", "Get Out", "MOYA" entre otros; con un total de 13 canciones, bajo el sello de "Warner Music". Integrantes 'AOA WHITE' centre|649x649px ' Miembros:' Choa, Chanmi, Hyejeong, Seolhyun, Yuna, Jimin y Mina *Choa (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Jimin (Lider, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yuna (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Hyejung (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Mina ("Rapera", Bailarina) *Seolhyun (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Chanmi (Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) 'AOA BLACK' : center Miembros: Y, Mina, Choa, Jimin y Yuna. *Choa (Vocalista y Guitarrista) *Jimin (Lider, Rapera y Guitarrista) *Yuna (Vocalista, y Tecladista) *Y (Baterísta) *Mina (Rapera, Bajista, Visual y Maknae) Discografía 'AOA & Whi'te 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Single' 'AOA Black' 'Single' Programas de TV *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (19.11.2014, excepto por Mina) * SNL Korea (15.11.2014) *(Mnet) Open Studio (13.11.14) * (JTBC) Sleeping with the Boss (26.09.2014, Ep 06) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (30.08.2014) *(SBS) ' 'Running Man (24.08.2014, Ep 210) *(KBS) A Song for You (16.08.2014) *(KBS) Yoo Hee-Yeol’s Sketchbook (02.08.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol; 3er aniversario (30.07.2014, Episodio 157, a excepción de Seolhyun) *(MBC) We Got Married, pareja Heechul y Puff Kuo (Ep 13, como invitadas) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (09.07.2014, Episodio 154) *(MBC) We Got Married, boda de Yura&Hong Jonghyun (14.06.2014, como invitadas) *(MBC) Idol Futsal World Cup Cheerleading (12.06.2014) *(MBC) Real Men (18.05.2014) *HAN LOVE (2014, programa japonés) *(MBCEvery1) Rose TV (2014) *(tvN)Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (2014) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.01.2014, Episodio 131) *(Arirang) After School Club (2014, Ep 39) *(QTV) 20th Century idols Eunhee Clinic (2013) *(KBS2) Escaping crisis No.1 *(tvN) Cheongdamdong 111 (2013) *(SBS) Star king (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (2012) Programas de Radio *MBC Tablo Dreaming Radio (12.11.2014) * SBS K.will’s Young Street (06.07.2014) *KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (05.07.2014) *SBS Cultwo Show (03.07.2014) *MBC SimSimTapa (25.06.2014) *KBS Lee Sora's Music Square (07.02.2014) *MBC Hope Song at Noon (06.02.2014) *MBC Simsimtapa (30.01.2014) *SBS Kim Changryul’s Old School Radio (20.01.14) *SBS Boom’s Young Street Radio (2013) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (14.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (26.10.2013) *MBC ShimShimTapa (14.08.2013, AOA Black) *KBS 2FM Hong Jin Kyung (11.08.2013, AOA Black) *KBS 2FM Hong Jin Kyung (05.08.2013, AOA Black) *MBC SimSimTapa (2012) *MBC Kan Miyeon’s Bestfriend (30.08.2012) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (24.08.2012) Anuncios * 2014: Fantasy Hero (Video Juego) * 2014: N.O.Q Trick GEL * 2014: Sudden Attack (Video juego) *'2014:' Tigyuk Tagyuk (CF) *'2014:' SS Nouvo *'2014': Gang Jung Chicken *'2014:' SBENU Conciertos Conciertos Participativos: 2014 *2014 Mokpo National University Festival (29/09/14) *Festival Samsung Walking (27/09/14) *KAIST (26/09/14) *Festival de la Universidad Ténica Yonam (25-09-14) *Sun Moon University Festival (24/09/14) *Baejae University Festival (17/09/14) *G-Festival (15/09/14) *Brave Concert in Yonsei University (13/09/14) *Korea National Sport University (5/09/14) *Japan's A-Nation (Nation Day) (17/08/2014) *2014 Korea Music Festival en Sokcho (8,9 y 11/08/14) *high1 Midsummer Night's Concert (05/08/14) *Busan Cass Summer Festival (2/08/14) *2014 KCCE Expo (17/07/14) *FNC Kingdom Fantastic & Crazy (15 y 16/03/14) *2014 Brazil World Cup Cheer Concert (5/03/14) *Cheongju University Concert (19/02/14) 2013 *Ryu Hyun Jin's The Monster Show (22/12/13) *Sundown Festival 2013 (16/11/2013) *2013 Culture, Science & Technology Talk Concert (13/12/13) *Gyeonggi Unison Concert (5/11/13) Premios Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones Curiosidades *El grupo habia sido dividido en dos sub-unidades, sin embargo se dejo a una Sub Unidad como principal AOA White. **'AOA Black:' Es la Sub unidad de la banda y está integrada por Jimin, Choa, Yuna, Mina e Y. *Es el primer grupo femenino de FNC Entertainment. *Y es la única integrante del grupo que no baila, sólo toca la batería (se le considera mitad ángel). *Sus nombres fueron basados en verdaderos nombres de ángeles, ya que esto permitiría que los fans tuvieran un sentimiento de cercanía con lo celestial. *Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, compuso la canción "Love Is Only You" del single álbum debut de AOA. *El presidente de la FNC Entertainment, Han Sung Ho, ayudó a escribir las letras del single álbum debut de AOA. *Celebraron un flash mob junto a sus fans el 1 de agosto de 2012, en la calles Cheongyecheon y Myeongdong ''de Corea. *En el MV '"Get Out", las chicas aparecen vestidas como personajes famosos de varias películas, entre ellas, Holly Golightly de'' Desayunando en Tiffany's (Mina), Julieta de'' Romeo y Julieta (Seolhyun), Elle'' Woods de Legally Blonde'' (Choa), Mathilda Lando'' de León, El profesional (Jimin), Lara Croft de'' Tomb Raider (Yuna), Hermione Granger de Harry Potter (Chanmi), Béatrix Kiddo'' de Kill Bill'' (Hyejeong) y Leelu'' de'' El Quinto Elemento ''(Y). *El líder de FT Island, Choi Jong Hoon, señaló que su miembro preferida es Mina, ya que le parece dulce. *AOA, llevó a cabo un ''showcase el 23 de julio del 2013 en Shibuya-AX, Tokio, Japón. La muestra será la segunda exhibición en el extranjero del grupo después de la que realizó en Singapur. El evento tuvo como objetivo introducir AOA en la música japonesa, con cientos de productores de discos, productores de conciertos y funcionarios de servicios actuales. *En el episodio 5 del nuevo drama Marry Him If You Dare, se escucha la canción Confused de AOA de fondo cuando Na Mi Rae (futuro), está en el supermercado. *La canción 'Elvis' apareció de fondo en el dorama A Gentleman’s Dignity. *Las chicas no recibieron ganancias en 2013 debido a que no lograron reunir el dinero que la agencia invirtió en ellas. *La canción principal de su Comeback "'''Miniskirt" ha estado entre los Top10 lugares en los Chart de música online y Hanteo Chart, siendo este el single más exitoso de las chicas, llegando a ganar su primer premio en el Inkigayo. *Visitaron el reality militar "Real Men" en donde confirmaron su creciente popularidad, incluso el cantante y solista Henry que participa en dicho reality, menciono en un programa, que AOA era incluso mas popular que las chicas de SNSD, entre los militares. *Durante más de 10 semanas, su single "Miniskirt" ha estado en el top 30 de Billboard Korea. * En el especial de medio año de Music Bank, hicieron un cover de Mr. Mr. de Girls' Generation junto a Girl's Day y BESTie. * Su canción "Short Hair" 'se mantuvo mas de 6 semanas en el top 5 de las listas de música, siendo esta la canción que mas se mantuvo en el top, superando a artistas como '''K will, f(x), GOT 7, B1A4 '''entre otros. * Heechul y Kangin de Super Junior han mencionado que AOA es uno de sus grupos de chicas favoritos. * AOA es el primer grupo de la FNC en superar los 10.000.000 millones de Views en Youtube con su canción "'Miniskirt". * Junto a Girl's Day y A Pink son consideradas la próxima generación de estrellas del KPOP. * Se colocaron en los principales lugares de las listas de música taiwanesas con "Miniskirt" 'y '"Short Hair" (1 y 2 respectivamente). * Las chicas comentaron que estaban muy preocupadas por la reacción que tuvieran sus padres al ver el concepto sexy de "Confused". * Las chicas comentaron que no son cercanas al CEO de la compañia, incluso Chanmi comento que el CEO se aprendio los nombres de todas, hasta las promociones de "Miniskirt" cuando se hicieron populares. * En una entrevista se les pregunto a las chicas que esperaban para el próximo año 2015, a lo que Jimin, la lider del grupo declaro, que como ya habían logrado una gran popularidad y reconocimiento como grupo de baile, querían regresar con su concepto de banda. Galería Videografía AOA & White thumb|left|300px|AOA - Elvis thumb|right|300px|AOA - Get Out AOA Black thumb|left|300px|AOA - Elvis (Band Ver) thumb|right|300px|AOA BLACK - MOYA Japón thumb|left|295px|AOA - Miniskirt (Japanese ver.)thumb|right|295 px|AOA - Short Hair (Short ver.) Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KRock Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband